dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Farayel Aros
Farayel Aros (ファラ15pxル アロス, Farayeru Arosu) is a character featured in The Last Saiyan. She is a Lieutenant Colonel of the Imperial Ordained, and a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She is one of Nir's earliest opponents and later ally. Appearance Farayel is a female Caucasian, with brown hair. She has one brown eye and one green eye. She is thin, but not too tall. She generally wears the full armor of her rank, which consists of body armor up to her face, with an open helmet. She also tends to wear a cape. Farayel wears only a small amount of makeup, and after she meets Nir she completely abandons that, for applying it being "a pain in the ass" out in the field. She also has very long fingers. Personality Farayel is a cold, calm, harsh person. She will not hesitate to execute her soldiers for minor errors. However, she is, herself, very scared of and meek around her superiors. She feigns respect for them, but in reality, Farayel has little respect for Jibal and the others, mostly because they are not out on the battlefield with her. She is, in this way, a hypocrite. She hates having to request help, and prefers to do things herself. It takes her a long time to trust someone, but when she does, she will respect that person and open herself up to them, both emotionally and literally. Normally, she likes to be an elitist, but rarely is she sarcastic; and she does not mock people. Farayel has a dominant personality. She likes to lead her soldiers into battle. Being that she is one of the most skilled in the ranks, Farayel has enjoyed a high confidence. This should not be mistaken with arrogance; Farayel is not overconfident. She is able to handle humbling circumstances better than most people, because of this. She is different from Zirion (who's just a macho brute), and is more of a realist. Never delighting in killing or torturing, she fights because it is her duty, and her way of serving the empire. This is why Farayel's lack of respect toward Jibal should not be taken as rebellious thoughts. She has a great respect and loyalty toward the structure of the existing government, just not those who are governing. History Farayel was an early pick of General Zirion to track down Nir. Though she showed incredible prowess on the battlefield, Farayel was unable to capture the boy. She was assumed dead that. But she was not dead, promise. Later Farayel was found out in Sector 5's desert region, having been wandering there for some time. Because of her failure to capture Nir, she was dishonorably discharged from the Ordained. She was branded a traitor, and marked for death. She later tracked down Tyren and attempted to kill him, showing that she still viewed herself as a protector of earth. She also joined the world tournament, and her power level was shown to be quite high - perhaps the highest of any soldier in the Ordained. Through her actions in the tournament, and after, Farayel began helping Nir try and stop Tyren's plans. Awards *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Characters (nominee). Trivia *Farayel has Heterochromia iridum. *Farayel's japanese name uses the extremely old katakana kana ye - which is completely unused and virtually unknown in current japanese. This is purely cosmetic, and prevents translation errors if using the identical sounds of "エ". more elegant than than the slightly inaccurate and cumbersome "ユェ" as well. Because of the rarity of ye, Farayel's name is extremely hard to read; hopefully, the exposure will allow more people to become acquainted with the old, but not forgotten kana. Category:KidVegeta Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Daughter Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Pure human Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:POV characters